With the improvement of the functions of mobile terminals, various functions have been added. In particular, the camera function and multimedia playing function of mobile terminals have been continuously developed with the improvement of the high-resolution digital cameras and display devices, and the realization of ultra high-speed communication.
With the realization of ultra high-speed communication as well as the realization of existing text messaging and voice messaging, such a mobile terminal can provide a multimedia service including video communication, for example, the transmission/reception of various video data or video messages, which corresponds to Audio on Demand (AoD), Video on Demand (VoD), that is, a video message service.
In particular, the mobile terminal can not only capture a user's face or a desired scene using a camera and transmit it in real time, but also take pictures or moving images and transmit them to a counter party's mobile terminal. For this purpose, the mobile terminal uses a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) message or e-mail.
However, a procedure is complex because previously stored video data must be attached to an MMS message or e-mail and then transmitted to a counter party's mobile terminal, and the inconvenience of use occurs because the previously stored video data to be attached must be found separately.
Further, it is difficult to determine whether a counter party's mobile terminal is a model that can receive and then play the video data.
In order to solve the inconvenience of use, research into a system and method capable of simply and efficiently providing a video message service must be continued.